Worldly Laughter
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Jaden smirked. Revenge would be fun. "Hope you like the floor, cause you're about to meet it!" He yelled. Adrian stared at him in shock as Jaden slammed his body weight against Adrian's legs. The red haired boy crashed into Bruno, who was conveniently in a straight line with the others. They toppled like dominoes, so to speak.


**Mew: Originally, this was from 50 Moments to Remember. That story is now dead, for my inspiration to write that has been lost. Thus, I'm salvaging the more memorable parts for you guys to read, the ones that did read, favorite, and follow 50 Moments to Remember. And I thank each and every one of you. Enjoy~**

**Worldly Laughter**

Jaden looked up apprehensively. His face a slightly paler than normal, a telltale sign of fear. He was unwillingly snapping a pair of inline skates to his feet.

"Are you sure about this?" whined the brunette. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Jesse and Crow jerked him to his feet, almost making him do a face plant on the rug.

"You aren't going to fall Jaden. C'mon, where'd the happy-go-lucky slifer slacker who always accepted a challenge go?" The teal bluenette teased him playfully.

"Went poof when all this saving the world stuff came into the picture." Replied Jaden, muttering.

Today, all the 5D and GX characters were having some kind of mass reunion. It had been Akiza, Crow, Jesse, Jaden, and Yusei's idea. But now, the said slacker was truly regretting the idea.

Chazz and Alexis came over as Jaden was attempting to get on the floor without falling. Chazz sighed at Jaden's failing attempt and jerked him onto the floor. Jaden gave a loud yelp and wind milled his arms wildly, his left arm smacking Chazz on the head and knocking him to the floor.

"Can I not do anything anymore without getting hit on the head?" complained the black haired boy.

Seeing the incident take place, Yusei came over and extended a hand to Chazz, who took it ungraciously, muttering on how he was going to get revenge on Jaden all the while.

Jaden, who miraculously managed to right himself, glared at Chazz angrily. He looked like he was going to say something when Alexis pulled on his arm, dragging him along with her.

"I'll teach you how to skate! Look, it's easy!" The obelisk queen released Jaden and skated an easy circle around him.

Jaden let loose his signature grin, then sighed. "Maybe this reunion wasn't such a bad idea, even if it means my pride is on the line. Take a look around Alexis." Jaden waved his hand around for emphasis. Alexis turned slowly to see what Jaden was talking about, a smile slowly blossoming across her face.

Yusei and Akiza were skating around the rink in slow circles, completely absorbed with each other. Cobalt eyes were locked onto hazel ones; hands intertwined and bodies close, sharing their love.

Jack and Chazz had started an argument on who was the better duelist, Jesse and Crow in the background laughing and shaking their heads at the sight. Their eyes twinkled with mischief; body language showing that they were thinking of pulling a prank only they could ever think of doing.

Jim, Axel, and Hasselberry were teasing with Syrus, or the more safe option to say was that Hasselberry was teasing Syrus, Jim and Axel were more or less making a more encouraging strategy to help Syrus get over his fear. Both ways seemed futile, the latter having a blush obvious to even Jaden at that distance. It seemed that, like Jaden, he was unwilling to take the risk of falling.

Blair and Sherry caught on quickly, talking in fast tones. Bruno and Adrian sat next to them, heads turning back and forth in a comical motion as they tried to keep up with the back and forth conversation.

Bastion, Luna, and Leo circling the rink along with Yusei and Akiza, the trio neither making conversation neither ignoring each other. They seemed content with the comfortable silence.

Last but not least, Aster, Atticus, and Zane were on the skating floor, hanging around, but not skating. They, like Jaden and Alexis, were watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Zane's teal eyes lingered on the Jack and Chazz argument and, pointing it out to the other pro duelists, had a good laugh at their immaturity.

Jaden smiled inwardly, a warm feeling burning in the core of his body. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around Alexis, pulling her in close. He took it as a good sign that Alexis didn't struggle.

Alexis snuggled into Jaden's red blazer, feeling his body warmth. Once again, she teasingly took his hands in hers, pulling him along once more. His balance was steadier this time, and it became he who was pulling her. Like Yusei and Akiza, they skated hand in hand, hearts carefree. Neither had any idea that the said signer couple were secretly watching them, a smile on their faces as they realized love was blossoming among the young couple.

As their attention was concentrated on each other, Jack and Chazz were taking their argument to the floor, Jesse and Crow following them, stifling giggles. As they crossed the path of Jaden and Alexis, Crow shoved Jack while Jesse did the same to Chazz, causing them to stumble and fall over each other. Jaden and Alexis didn't notice them until it was too late.

Alexis careened out of the way, but ended up slamming into Crow, bringing him down along with her. Jesse attempted to help them up, but he slipped and came crashing down on top of the two.

Jaden however, had tripped over Jack's extended arm. Jack yelped in pain and startled Jaden into twisting as he fell, and instead of faceplanting the rink, back slammed it with a harsh _thunk! _Jaden arched his back and groaned.

Bastion, Luna and Leo skated over, as they had witnessed what had happened. As Bastion came over to Jesse, Alexis, and Crow, Leo came speeding over with a little too much force and both males lost their balance in the most spectacular way. Leo collapsed onto Jesse while Bastion managed to jump over Alexis but in the end tangled his skates with Crow's and came toppling down on top of the ginger.

Momentarily distracted by her twins epic fail, Luna ran into Aster, who, with Zane and Atticus, had come over to laugh at the people on the floor. Instead, he knocked over the young signer child and stumbled over her. His face had a nice reunion with the polished skating floor. Luna gave a muffled whimper beside him, her face buried in Jaden's jacket, as he had been underneath her as she was knocked aside by the dueling pro.

It seemed Jim, Axel, and Hasselberry had succeeded in getting Syrus to skate, as the pale bluenette rolled uncontrollably over to the now piling dog pile, made a movement too fast and unenviably fell over Chazz. The mentioned blackette groaned under the additional weight.

The Aussie and African-americans came over to investigate, being careful to avoid falling. Jim was pulling Leo off Jesse when the fellow bluenette Aussie shoved Leo off his chest. Leo's skates shot out from under him and collided with Jim's already unsteady position, sending him to the ground as well. Jim barely avoided crushing Jesse's head under his considerable weight.

A similar incident happened with Axel, Hasselberry, Jaden, and Luna. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't smiling upon Jaden today. Axel and Hasselberry's combined weight smashed into Jaden's legs.

Atticus, Zane, Blair, Sherry, Yusei, Akiza, Bruno, and Adrian were the only people left standing. Said people were currently surrounding the fallen skaters, laughing uproariously. None of them noticed Jaden wriggle free of the people atop of him and secretly army crawl over to Adrian.

Jaden smirked. Revenge would be fun. "Hope you like the floor, cause you're about to meet it!" He yelled. Adrian stared at him in shock as Jaden slammed his body weight against Adrian's legs. The red haired boy crashed into Bruno, who was conveniently in a straight line with the others. They toppled like dominoes, so to speak.

Jaden rose to a kneeling position, grinning. He managed one "That's game," before falling to the ground, choking with the laughter bubbling up inside him. Watching him, everyone had no choice but to laugh too.

After everyone was sorted out, they were checked over for any injuries. The worst off were Jack and Jaden; Jack having a nasty gash were Jaden tripped over him, and Jaden's bruised legs where Axel and Hasselberry landed on them. Everyone else had minor scrapes and bruises.

Jaden cleared his throat from where he was sitting. He had everyone's attention immediately. "Hey, you know what?" He began. "The skate ranch is definitely gonna need more Band-Aids after this!" The slifer student began to laugh once more, the others joining him as the memories of that day carved themselves into their minds and hearts forever.

* * *

**Mew: I was such an amatuer when I wrote this... I believe I've improved some, or I hope. I did a quick Beta Edit, but mostly left things the way they were. It's more... Memorable, more... Young, that way, eh? Review, please! **


End file.
